Angel with a Shotgun
by happyisanawesomenekko
Summary: Lucy feels left out when lisanna comes back from edolas. Who knows about the reason behind teh title, but I apologize because the first two chapters really suck and I AM NOT going to rewrite them because there is no point! by the time this story is done u will hopefully c improvement:) I try to update 1 every 2 weeks! PS THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY! U R AWESOME PEOPLES!
1. Chapter 1 -PM me

_**PM me or review about any pairings you want because nobody wants to take the POLL o well please enjoy this story and remember it was written by a barely-but-still-one-teenager so dont expect too much**_

**Sneak peek into the future:**

_**You always told me that you loved the little things in life so why are you doing this now… why Lucy what happened to **__**you?**_

_**Lucy P.O.V**_

I'm sitting at the bar trying to talk to Mira, but of course all she is doing is looking past me at Natsu and Lisanna. I can already see the gears spinning in her head, planning their

wedding that she is so _sure_ will happen. _Just like me huh…_ wow I sound so depressing. As I get up I leave some jewels for the milkshake I had earlier. When I get to the doors I turn

around and notice that not a single person noticed that I was leaving but Mira had already put the jewels in the cash register and was back to her planning.

_I guess they were just waiting for Lisanna; well I'll make my presence known to them. I won't let them just forget about me, I won't be forgotten._ With that, I walked out of the guild

and followed the river edge as I always do, but this time I didn't stop I followed the river to the end of the city finally straying from the path and into the forest.

_**Narrator P.O.V**_

When the blonde mage got inside the forest she kept on walking until she tripped on the root of a bush face-planting into it. Surprisingly when she fell, Lucy hit her head on a sharp

stone and was now bleeding profoundly and passed out.

_14 hours later_Gin Tenshi a mage with no sense of direction silver cloud hair with a tint of silver peony on the edge that was passing by tripped on the same roots that Lucy did falling

onto her making her wound deeper.

_**Gin's P.O.V.**_

_Huh… why is a girl sleeping here? Wait…this doesn't look right._ As Gin got off of Lucy he noticed the blood that was pouring out of her injury which had opened up again. Crawling off

her as fast as he could Gin gently lifted Lucy's head and quickly disposed of the rock that had punctured the beautiful girl's head.


	2. Chapter 2-dnt judge whole story on this

**Gin P.O.V**

"Wow... that's a big hole," I said as i got a closer look at the blondes head.

_I guess I did make her get hurt more._

* * *

**normal P.O.V**

****taking of his shirt Gin started wrapping the girl's wound, but with his sense of smell being clouded by blood Gin started to rush. Not being able to smell put them in a disadvantage so he would have to rush before a pack of wolves showed up. A rustling that was not far off caught Gin's attention so he quickly picked up the girl and ran until he got into _**Magnolia**_He was on his way there in the first place so he might as well take the girl with him. Seriously what kind of mage would he be if he didn't help the pretty lady. He was about to run to the hospital but he realized that the hospital was on the opposite side of the town.


	3. Chapter 3- Break Down

**Sorry guys I am really bad at writing a lot but the last chapter was waaaaay too short even if it's coming from me. Please review and tell me the tons of stuff I'm doing wrong and please give me suggestions on what to write next. ALSO DON'T FORGET TO VOTE IN THE POLL PLEASE! THANK YOU!**

**OK now on to the story…**

GIN

_Oh My God, What do I do!? What am I supposed to do? Where do I take this chick?!_

Looking around I quickly found a place that was bound to have someone able to stop this blondie's bleeding. _**Fairy Tail.**_ _How am I going to get this blonde into the building…_

I sprinted towards the giant doors before kicking them down. "Way to make an entrance, Gin"(Gin likes talking to himself **.**)

**NORMAL**

The doors of the guild were smashed in the middle the debris flying everywhere.

"You are going to pay for that, aren't you, good sir?" Mirajane said in a voice that sent shivers through everybody.

"WAIT! Before anything else why does it smell in here?" Natsu the ever-stupid salamander asked.

Of course unaccustomed to Natsu's idiocy all Gin could do was stare at him, regaining composure only after he felt blood trickle down his arm and on to the guild floor. "THIS GIRL NEEDS HELP!"

Only after the obvious was pointed out to them did the guild members see the girl's hair and turned pale in the face. The only person any of them knew with that hair was **Lucy**. Finally noticing the bleeding girl Natsu ran towards Gin turning the girl so that he could see her face even though he could smell Lucy's vanilla and strawberry scent though he barely could through the metallic stench of blood.

As soon as Natsu had turned her over he screamed for Wendy though almost everyone knew that she was out on a job. Erza who heard Natsu's screaming as she walked into the guild, after specially ordering a _Titania-sized_ strawberry cake, was about to scream at Natsu to be quiet that was until she saw that he was breaking down at which point she knocked him out.

"Explain" Erza said in a voice that meant _if you don't tell me know I'm going to kick you're a**_.

Fearing the wrath of the women with hair the color of blood Gin started to explain.

"Well basically about 30 minutes ago I walked into the forest because I wanted to visit this town and I didn't have enough money to get a hotel room so I was just going to camp out in this clearing I know but on my way there I tripped over a root. At first I was confused at why I wasn't hurt but then I saw I landed on this girl (Gin blushed on this part) who was bleeding A LOT. So I picked her up wrapping my shirt around the wound and sprinted into town. Where I realized that I didn't know how to get to the hospital but I knew how to get here which is the most infamous place here. That's about it except for the fact that that guy was going crazy. Plus I it is really obvious that this girl seriously needs some help right now where do I take her?"

Before Erza could see the girl's face she just instructed Gin to take her to Polyusica where she would take them to. Erza ran out of the guild not even bothering to see if the boy was following she just ran towards Polyusica's house at a pace that Natsu, Lucy, and Gray could averagely keep up with.

Gin of course not wanting to be beaten to a pulp ran after the red-head. He was able to keep up but he was kind of scared when they reached the house it looked a little unnerving. Yet he still went up to the door and knocked because this girl had saved his life now it was his turn to save hers. He Walked up to her door and waiting for the elderly woman to answer. When she was about to let out her normal welcoming she saw the blood and yanked the boy inside. Doing as he was told he laid the girl down on the bed and removed his shirt he was never going to wear again from her head.

Trusting the weird old woman Gin stepped back and let her do her work. Only after she was done cleaning it did she tell him that the wound wasn't going to kill the girl but it did cause some damage. Of course that was right before she kicked him out so that she could start the _real_ work.


	4. Chapter 4-who r u

Regular:

Polyusica had to cut Lucy's hair so that she could reach the wound easier. Gin however was outside the house sitting in the branches of the tree closest to the house so he could see how the blonde girl was faring.

Polyusica:

The blood seems to have slowed down a bit… but her hair is covered in dry blood. Not only that it seems like its looks as though it has been there for at least a half a day -_-. That shouldn't be possible. Oh well I've got to fix her before I can interrogate her.

Regular:

So Polyusica cleaned her wound again making sure that there was no possibility for infection once her head was all sealed up. This particular wound was one that you couldn't really do anything about. She did all that she could to help it heal faster before putting a giant bandage on because without the sky child there wasn't much that she could do.

TWO DAYS LATER:

The blonde Fairy had surprisingly awoken the night before but didn't have enough energy to stay awake longer than a minute. Although she couldn't even stay up for more than a minute the night before she was up and walking around looking for someone to tell her what was going on (After Polyusica put the bandage on she had Gin carry Lucy to the Fairy Tail Infirmary so that when Wendy came back from her mission she could go and heal Lucy quickly).

She saw Laxus as soon as she got out of the infirmary and asked him where she was. Yet she didn't get an answer, nope all she got was a shocked face. That is before Laxus yelled in a loud booming voice.

"MINNA LUCY'S AWAKE! SHE'S AWAKE!"

Hearing of this Natsu ran up the stairs to see that what Laxus had said was true.

"Lu-Luce you're really o-ok…" Natsu could hear his voice come out so pathetically it was embarrassing.

"Who are you?" Lucy spoke sounding detached.

**That's all for now. Please review and give me some random suggestions because my brain is frozen right now. Don't worry I'll update soon **** bye **


	5. Chapter 5-oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Previously on Angel with a Shotgun**

"_Lu-Luce you're really o-ok…" Natsu could hear his voice come out so pathetically it was embarrassing._

"_Who are you?" Lucy spoke sounding detached._

**Now on to the story…**

Natsu couldn't stand the fact that she could be acting at a time like this. You would think that she wouldn't do something so dense.

"_Tch, and I thought you were supposed to be smart."_

"_**Who are you?!"**_

"_You know I bet you just did this so that you could be in the spotlight, I can't believe I was worried about you! You don't deserve to be __**my**__ nakama!"_

"_**I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT GET OFF YOUR DAMN HIGH HORSE! AND STOP YELLING AT ME! WHO GAVE **_**YOU **_**THE RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT I DESERVE AND WHAT I DON'T!? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO…"**_ she was starting to get dizzy,_**"… TALK TO ME THAT WAY!? Who am I?" **_Lucy barley got out her last sentence before passing out. Luckily for her though she was caught before falling to the floor. Gin had caught her, leaving Natsu with only out stretched arms. Ignoring Gin Natsu walked back down the stairs. _Not like she matters anyway._

Gin gently set Lucy down and picked her up again _bridal-style_, only to be punched in the face by the girl he thought he was helping. _**"What do you think you're doing," **_Lucy hissed out before shouting_**, "YOU PERVERT!" **_Of course that was right before she was dropped. She was fine and _Lucy-kneed_ the weird guy with sparkly hair in the lower stomach region. {:P Lucy hit him in the belly-button _don't _get an wrong ideas.

_**Okay peoples I'm done for today and don't complain about shortness because it's a little more than a week early**__**-_- **__**BYE-C-U-L8TR**_


	6. Chapter 6-sorry its late

**Hey guys Long time no story right? Sorry about that :P**

**On to the story:**

Not wanting to be embarrassed in front of all the _sexy_ ladies Gin played it off as though Lucy's attack hadn't hurt. **"He He He, that tickles He," **Gin said trying to get some cool guy points.

Yet all he got was a teary-eyed Lucy who yelled,**" You jerk, I don't even know you but you're so mean to me." **She let a few tears slip because she was scared and didn't know anything. Poor Gin though got to see the murderous intent of all the ladies he was trying to impress. Especially Erza and Mira.

Not wanting to be killed Gin played it safe by comforting Lucy.**" Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be a jerk. But, how do you know that you don't know me?"**

**"Well I don't even know who I am so how would I know who you are?"**

**"O, anyways you should get something to e…" **Lucy suddenly fainted because of hunger, **"or you could go back to sleep. You're choice."**

Not wanting to get punched again Gin let Laxus carry Lucy back to the room, of course this time the girl didn't wake up.

**Midnight:**

Lucy was so hungry she could barely move, but luckily there was a nice tasty Tomato and Basil soup right next to her bed. It was just the right temperature so someone must have put it there just now; but who? Either way she quickly finished her snack and wandered down the stairs to find the boy from earlier sleeping there alone. It looked as though he was the one who made the soup so she walked over to him to see that he was sleeping on a cookbook and seemed a little cold. To repay his kindness Lucy put her blanket over his shoulders and walked back to the infirmary. As soon as she reached the infirmary she walked to her bed because she suddenly felt the cold. When she got under the covers she felt a hand go over her mouth stopping her from screaming. That doesn't mean she didn't try though. Before she could get violent the mysterious pervert spoke to her. **"Hime no need to be scared it's just me. It's Loke, Hime don't you remember me?"**

**"Loke? O Loke, what are you doing here?"**

**"Wait you seriously remember me? You're not just acting right Hime?" **Loke said close to tears.

**"Why would I forget any of my family? It's funny though because I can't seem to remember anything about myself except that I am a celestial spirit mage."**

**"Why don't you remember Natsu, Gray, and Erza then? And WHAT?! You can't remember anything else?"**

**"Who? And of course not why would I lie about something like that?"** at this Loke just stared at Lucy wide eyed at the girl's decisive memory.

**"OK, your name is Lucy Heartfilia. You do know that much don't you?" **

**"Really?! I thought my name was Luce. At least that weird pink-haired guy called me earlier.**

_At this all Loke could do was stare in bewilderment_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry for taking so long to update. I'm going to try and do this story every other week so it'll alternate with my other story _****Impossible** **_You should try it either way it's your choice _**

**_BYEEEEEEEEEEE :D_**


	7. Chapter 7-be confused

**Sorry this is a week late but now my stories are in alternating order. So Next week is Impossible's week then its Angel's week and so on and so forth **

**Please don't get mad :P**

**Recap:**

"_Really?! I thought my name was Luce. At least that weird pink-haired guy called me earlier._

_**At this all Loke could do was stare in bewilderment**_

**Now on to the story:**

_So she lost her home that she strived so hard for._ With an expression of pity upon his face Loke turned to his Hime. "Well we will always be your family," pausing for dramatic effect," I have an idea why don't you…"

_Before Loke could finish Lucy had backed up against the wall shrouded by a curtain of loneliness._

**Lucy's thoughts:**

_NO! Don't look at me like that. Why?! Do you hate me or something? Was I ever even important to you guys did you just become my family out of pity? Why do I feel so alone? Where is everyone? Where's Natsu?... Who's Natsu? I don't know why but my heart is so confuse when it hears/thinks of the name Natsu… OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!_

**Back to normal**

Lucy! Lucy what's wrong?!

Loke held a screaming Lucy in his arms. She wouldn't stop with her crying out no matter what he did. So he gave his power to Lyra so that she could sing Lucy to sleep.

Lyra was barely able to get Lucy to sleep. First she tried singing a lullaby the obvious answer, but it didn't work. Then she tried putting tape on Lucy's mouth then singing the lullaby, that also failed. She then tried one of her top 3 songs which actually forced the listener to obey, she had to sing the song that takes away pain, but just in case she sang the lullaby right after. At this point Lyra and Loke swapped back and Loke was petting Lucy's head (Loke doesn't want to leave her alone in the infirmary so his lap is her pillow).

**Gin's side**

_I can't get too comfortable and forget my mission…_

"Why is there a blanket here?"

_Weird did that blondie come downstairs? Oh well unless I want to be murdered by babes I gotta go check on this chick._

While I was walking up the stairs I started to hear loud cries of pain and sadness. I started running but by the time I got there I saw that weird Lil Bo Peep who sings trying to calm blondie down. Not wanting to scare the bajeezus out of them I just watched from the door. stalker Bo Peep started to glow and blondie's screams quieted until they were just whimpers but Bo Peep kept glowing. I couldn't hear anything anymore but I saw Bo Peep Swap with Lion King. Lion King though looked like a sexual harasser, putting blondie's head on his lap. So I intervened.

_**DUH DUH DUH dramatic music who knows what happens next…**_

_**It's obvious Bisca and Alzack both know but are too chicken to say anything about it.**_


End file.
